Father Dearest
by Watashi no wa Baka
Summary: Everybody craves love. Even Kagome's mother. But when this new 'father' enters Kagome's life, things will change, and not for the better. This man has fooled everyone but Kagome. Who will save her from the monster residing in her own home? InuKag


Disclaimer: I didn't try to still the rights to Inuyasha! I swear I don't own him! *hides legal documents behind her back*  
  
Oh, I don't own Heidi either.  
  
~`^`~`^`~^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Love. It's What Everybody Craves. Even Your Mother.  
  
"Heidi was awakened early the next morning by a loud whistle; the sun was shining through the round window and falling in golden rays on her bed and on the large heap of hay, and as she opened her eyes everything in the loft seemed gleaming with gold. She looked around her in astonishment and could not imagine for a while where she was. But her grandfather's deep voice was now heard outside, and then Heidi began to recall all that had . . . . . happened," Kagome finished quietly.  
  
She put the book, Heidi, which she had been reading to Shippou as a bedtime story back into her yellow bag. It seemed that her reading had not only put Shippou to sleep, but the rest of her companions as well.  
  
She yawned widely. It was late and the roads they had been traveling that day were rough. She had the blisters to prove it. At least they would be back to Kaede's village tomorrow morning. That meant that she could go home, which she really needed to do. She had been gone for a little over a week and the gods only know how much make-up work she had this time around.  
  
"Why did you stop reading?" asked a voice somewhere above her. Kagome jumped slightly in surprise and glared at the hanyou resting in the tree above her.  
  
"I stopped reading because one: it's late, two: I'm tired, and three: I thought everybody had already fallen asleep. I was apparently wrong," said Kagome with a pointed look at Inuyasha. It was late, and she was cranky.  
  
"Keh"  
  
That was the only reply she received from Inuyasha before he turned away from her on his makeshift bed/tree branch. Kagome laughed lightly before snuggling down into her sleeping bag. It was funny how much Inuyasha enjoyed the books she brought from her time to read to Shippou, although, he'd never admit it.  
  
"Goodnight Inuyasha."  
  
~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~^`~  
  
The day dawned bright and early. The birds chirped their morning greetings to one another, the freshly fallen dew sparked in the grass, and the sun winked at the rag-tag group of friends just over the hill yonder. All in all, it was a beautiful morning in the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
So why did Kagome have such a foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach?  
  
Dismissing the series of gravity defying gymnastics her stomach was making as something rotten that she had eaten yesterday, Kagome went about making breakfast for her friends. Ramen. The perfect meal for a girl with a budget, cheap, delicious, and easy to make.  
  
"Oi, Kagome! When's breakfast gonna be ready?" asked a very impatient, and slightly drooling, hanyou that was currently hovering over her shoulder. Kagome smiled cheerfully at her hungry friend.  
  
"Have patience Inuyasha! It's not like you're going to die of starvation before the ramen's ready," scolded Kagome teasingly, "It'll be ready in a few more minutes."  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away. "Keh"  
  
Kagome smiled gently at Inuyasha's childish display and stirred the ramen. Shippou yawned loudly from her sleeping bag and peaked out from the covers. He sniffed the air and picked up the scent of breakfast.  
  
"Mmm, breakfast!" Shippou stretched lazily and climbed to Kagome's shoulder to watch her stir the noodles.  
  
Sango sat under a tree, polishing her hikaratsu. Miroku sat next to her, eyes closed and meditating. Although, the aforementioned statement could be contradicted on account of Miroku's hand inching slowly toward Sango's bottom area. Sure enough, the group found out that he wasn't meditating after all.  
  
CRACK.  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
Poor Miroku was out cold. Nobody really seemed to care though.  
  
"Stupid perverted monk. Now I have to polish my hikaratsu all over again because he left a grease mark from his stupid head," grumbled Sango. Kagome and Shippou laughed at their friend. Even Inuyasha was smirking slightly.  
  
"Sango, how long do you think it is until we reach Kaede's village?" asked Kagome as she took the pot of noodles of the fire. Sango looked thoughtful.  
  
"Hmm, I'd say about a two hour walk from here. Are you going to go back home for a while?" asked Sango. Inuyasha suddenly broke out of his ramen- induced stupor and turned his piercing gaze at Kagome, intent on hearing her answer.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. "Yes, I was thinking of going home for a few days. I have a math test to make-up, and then another one to take. I really need to study."  
  
"No," Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome glared at him. "Yes, Inuyasha. I need to go home. I do have a life there you know!"  
  
"I said no! We have to find the jewel shards and we ain't gonna find them if you're 500 years in the future!"  
  
"Look, Inuyasha, I'm don't want to fight with you today. I just need to go home for at least four days, and then I'll be back, okay?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"DON'T MAKE ME SAY THE 'S' WORD, INUYASHA!"  
  
"Two days."  
  
"No, four."  
  
"Three"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha!" said Kagome with a winning smile. Inuyasha blinked at her huge grin and then just crossed his arms, taking on a look of indifference.  
  
"Keh. Whatever. Now where's breakfast?"  
  
~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~  
  
The Bone Eater's well was just a few yards ahead, and Kagome couldn't have been more relieved to see it. As soon as she got home, it was a long, hot bath for her and her blistered feet. She turned to her friends.  
  
"Bye guys! See you in four days!"  
  
"THREE!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome smirked.  
  
"Good-bye Kagome-sama,"  
  
"See you in fou- three days Kagome!"  
  
"Bye Kagome! Bring chocolate when you come back!" called Shippou from Sango's shoulder.  
  
Kagome waved back at her friends, and then jumped into the well. Blue light surrounded her and the familiar tingling feeling coursed throughout her body. The light disappeared, and when Kagome looked up the well, she saw the roof of the small shrine. She climbed the later and started toward her house, bent on a relaxing bath.  
  
"Mom! Souta! Jiichan! I'm home!" called Kagome. Her mother stuck her head out from the kitchen.  
  
"Kagome! Welcome home, sweetie!" said her mother as she gathered her up in a hug.  
  
"Where's Souta and Jiichan?" asked Kagome once the hug between her mother and her had been broken.  
  
"Jiichan's visiting his old friend in Kawachi, you know, the small town out in the Western Woods? He'll be gone for about a week. And Souta's spending the night a Li's house."  
  
"Oh, okay. I'm going to go take a long bath. I swear I have blisters on every square inch of both my feet. What are we having for supper?" asked Kagome as she picked up her big yellow bag from where she had dropped it on the floor.  
  
Her mother seemed a bit hesitant about answering. "Kagome, we are going to go meet a good friend of mine at a nice restaurant, so dress nicely. I've known him for about five months now, and I want you to meet him."  
  
Kagome stared at her mother. A 'good friend'? 'Known him?' As in, her mother had a boyfriend? Kagome smiled brightly. Ever since her father had died when she had been six, her mother had always been so lonely. Jiichan had asked her mother if she had wanted to move in with him and help take care of the shrine. Since then they had lived with Jiichan, and Kagome had always wanted her mother to find someone else to love.  
  
"Mom, what have you been up to when I've been roaming around in the past?" asked Kagome slyly. Her mother blushed scarlet. That was all the answer Kagome needed.  
  
"Sure, I'll dress nicely. I can't wait to meet your new boyfriend!" said Kagome as she ran up the stairs to her room. She wanted to get out of there fast before her mother had a chance to say anything.  
  
"KAGOME!" was the indigent reply from her mother that followed.  
  
Kagome giggled as she shut the door. Maybe she would have a stepfather. Kagome was happy that her mother had had luck in the love department.  
  
Remembering a certain silver-haired, dog-eared hanyou deflated Kagome's happiness. Hopefully this guy her mother was seeing didn't have a walking corpse/ex-girlfriend that was bent on taking him to hell with her and destroying any resemblance of a chance at a relationship with . . .. Kagome stopped her train of thought there. It would only make her depressed, and she should be happy now.  
  
Happy that her mother had finally found happiness. Even if she herself hadn't.  
  
Kagome entered her bathroom and ran the hot water. She took off her clothes and gently climbed into the steaming water, trying not to burn herself.  
  
"Ah, now this is more like it. No chasing blood thirsty, and smelly, demons. No looking for the Shikon no Tama shards. No hot, humid weather. No perverted monks here. And definitely no overbearing, arrogant, stuck- up hanyou jerks around. Though, with completely gorgeous amber eyes and kawaii little doggie ears. And those muscles . . .."  
  
Kagome slapped herself.  
  
"What is wrong with you girl? Ok, that's it. After dinner, you are going straight to bed," Kagome scolded herself as she sank back down into the water.  
  
~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`^`~`  
  
Ok! There's the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
